The Southeastern Cancer Study Group is a multimodality, interdisciplinary, multi-institutional group organized to conduct clinical trials of therapeutic regimens for the treatment of cancer. Studies are concerned with all stages and sites except for primary central nervous system and pediatric tumors. Emphasis has shifted from palliative therapy of late stage hematologic malignancies to protocols with curative intent for early stage, poor risk solid tumors. In order to upgrade the quality of relevance of the work, additional efforts are proposed in quality control for medical and radiation oncology, pathology review, steroid receptors, corticoid receptors, developmental therapeutics, and phase I studies.